All is Not Lost
by writerghost
Summary: Triple H and Steph are having relationship issues that lead to divorce, thanks to Randy Orton. OCs pop up as well as John Cena. I'm new at this so don't be too harsh, thanks :
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

It's been going on for a solid month now. Things were fine, or so he thought they were. Then it seemed like it all had changed overnight. They fought more frequently now, and he had no idea why. Just now, when he entered their hotel room and saw her look up and give him an icy stare, he felt the temperature in the room drop.

"Hey, babe", said Hunter. He approached her and kissed her.

"Hey", said Stephanie. "How was your autograph session?"

"Long. They actually had to start turning people away". He grabbed a water from the small frig. "I felt bad". He sat down on the couch.

"Oh I'm sure they'll get over it, Hunter", said Stephanie. He was getting so annoying lately, she thought. The fire was gone, she was sure of it. And in her eyes, a flame burned for another.

"So why don't you sit down with me? Let's spend some time together", he said and patted the space next to him.

"I can't, I'm going shopping with my mom," she replied. "I might be back in time for dinner but then again I'm not sure". She was at the mirror fixing her hair.

"Um, all right", he got up. "I'll go with you".

"You'll be bored out of your mind, trust me. I'll try to hurry", she kissed his cheek. "See ya", and with that, she was gone.

Hunter sighed heavily. Part of him wanted to take off after her, but the other part told him forget about it. It's just not worth it anymore. He sat back down on the couch, grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v., trying to tune out the thoughts in his mind.

************************************************************************

In another part of the hotel, in another room, Randy Orton stood in front of the mirror, checking his reflection. He grinned at himself. There was no way she was going to resist him this time. He'd been working on slowly wearing the Billon Dollar Princess down for the past month. Things were getting pretty heated storyline wise between himself and Triple H on RAW. And they were about to get even hotter. About a week ago, he kissed Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. No, he wasn't thinking about the kiss that fueled the feud between himself and the WWE Champ. He was thinking about the kiss they shared a month before that. That "accidental" one the night he offered to drive her back to her hotel after her rental wouldn't start. Where were they? Oh yeah, Phoenix, he smiled to himself. It was inevitable really. When Stephanie and Randy interacted there was definitely chemistry. And when he saw those two together, he knew that her eyes were on him and not her husband at all. All of the sudden, his cell phone vibrated against the dresser near him. He picked it up. It was a text message from Steph, telling him that she was on her way and all he could do was smile.


	2. A friend to lean on

Triple H was still on the couch, his leg shaking. He was bored, even with the tv on. He needed something to do to get rid of this nervous energy he had. He could go down to the hotel's casino for awhile he thought. He looked at the nearby alarm clock. Scratch that, it was still too early and he didn't feel like getting mobbed by fans after 4 hours of signing autographs. The top floor restaurant of the hotel had been closed to the public for this particular pay per view. Might as well go have a drink, he said to himself. Yeah, he thought as he got up and headed for the door, maybe that will calm my nerves at least. And he left. He was just about to make it to the elevator when he saw Ivy coming out of her room.

Poison Ivy was her ring name, to be exact. But at 5ft 9 and 150lbs, she didn't seem like poison at all. She had long blond hair that ended just above her waist and she was a terror in the ring. She was on of the lucky ones that were picked up from the FCW down in Florida, but had dropped the southern drawl a long time ago. She was a hard worker and loved her job, even if she was always stuck jobbing to the likes of Maryse and even Jillian Hall. She just loved being apart of the WWE. If it weren't for the WWE picking her up, she would have never met her husband, which put a constant smile on her face more than ever before.

"Hey, Hunter, what's going on?"

"Hey, Ivy, how's it feel to be a newly wed?" he politely grinned. Gone were those days for him.

"Oh, just peachy", she grinned. "I still can't believe it".

"Me neither. It's about time someone made an honest woman out of your ass", Hunter teased. She punched him in the arm. "Damn mosquitoes".

She smiled, "you are such a jerk".

"You love me anyway", he replied. At least someone did. His wife sure as hell didn't anymore.

"Yeah, I do". She looked at him. "Is everything all right?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I know it's probably none of my business, but the other night I heard you two fighting", she said.

"You did? I'm sorry about that. I hope we didn't disturb you two", his shoulders slumped.

"No", Ivy shook her head. "But if you do need to talk to someone, I'm here".

"Thanks. I appreciate that. I can only guess that the honeymoon's over. Steph's been busy trying to run the creative department and all. Sometimes our schedules don't line up like they should. She's just overworked".

"Oh, I'm sure, I'm sure. Well, I've got to get going. Remember what I said though".

"I will, Ivy. Thank you".

"Oh come here", she drew him into a hug. "You know I'm here for you, big brother". She let him go. I'll see you around".

"See ya, Ivy. Thanks again. Say hi to John for me".

"I will", she said and continued down the hall and he made his way toward the elevator.


	3. Another fried to lean on

**_Thanks for the review! I'm really enjoying this story myself as well, so far. _**

Reggie Love was laying on her bed in her room, eyes glued to her laptop. She was watching a webshow from one of the various pro wrestling rumor sites. This wasn't apart of her normal routine, but she couldn't help herself, considering the two guys in the video, sitting behind a desk a la ESPN were talking about....HER?!

_"I don't know, Rick, I don't think Reggie Love is going to be in the WWE for much longer", said the one with the really bad toupee._

_"How can you say that, Harry? She's a hellcat in the ring, she's got decent mic skills, she's come a long way since FCW", said Harry's much younger counterpart._

_"She _is_ good in the ring, I'll give you that. All you Reggie Love fans out there may hate me for saying this but....we don't need another Mickie James. Maybe TNA would be the best place for Miss Love......."_

That was enough. Reggie x'd out the window. She really didn't mind the comparison to Mickie so much, she was used to it by now. At a mere 5ft 3, she was shorter than Mickie. Truth be told she was a little heavier than her too but The Powers That Be haven't said to change anything so that was a good thing. She sighed and ran her hands through her dark brown hair. Could this be any more depressing, she thought. And then there was a knock on the door. "Hold on a minute", she called out. She groaned as she got off the bed. She was still sore from the match she had a couple days ago with the Glamazon Beth Phoenix. But it was a good sore, nonetheless. Hazards of the job. She looked through the peephole of the door then unlocked it and opened it. Ivy bounced in and shut the door behind herself.

"You're still in your pjs", she tsked. "Go change, let's go sight-seeing".

"No", said Reggie as she sat back down on the bed. "I'm still sore from my match a couple days ago. I need to rest up".

"Beth can be a holy terror in the ring".

"I won't argue with ya there. Shouldn't you be hanging out with your hubby, anyway?"

"He's in the shower right now. He sent me over here to get you".

"The last thing I wanna do today is go sight-seeing with honeymooners, no offense".

"None taken. Can we borrow your video camera then? I'd like to get some footage of The Falls".

"Sure have at it. It's on the desk and so is the bag".

"You're awesome", Ivy picked the camera up from the desk.

"There's a new tape in there, too".

"Good", she grinned. As she put the camera in the bag, she caught a glimpse of Reggie's some what sad face in the mirror. "Why so glum, Chum?"

"Eh, it's nothin'. I was just checking out some blurbs about me on the internet. Same old story. A jobber just like Mickie James", Reggie rolled her hazel eyes. "Why do I torture myself?"

"All the more reason to come out with us. It'll be fun. We'll take the Maid of the Mist tour and maybe even Cave of the Winds".

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here, order some room service and veg out".

Suit yourself, but I think you should at least go up to the restaurant and eat".

"Oh really? Why is that?" Reggie asked.

_Because Hunter is up there and he really needs someone to talk to or at least get his mind off of Stephanie _thought Ivy. "Um, they've got excellent food up there. John and I ate there last night".

"I'll consider it. Have fun and please be careful with the camera".

"I will, weirdo, don't worry". She grinned at her. "We'll come by later to check on you".

"Thanks, see ya".

"Bye, Reggie". And with the camera bag on her shoulder, Ivy left. Finally, Reggie thought, peace and quiet. She stretched, let out a yawn and then settled herself in to her pillows. She then laid there contemplating room service or actually getting up, getting dressed and going up to the restaurant. I should probably get up and moving she said to herself. She got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom.


	4. Atleast SOMEBODY'S gettin' some!

CHAPTER 4

Ivy came into the room just as John, her husband, was stepping out of the bathroom. A towel wrapped around his beautifully chiseled body.

"What took you so long?" he asked as he kissed her.

"Well, I met up with Hunter in the hallway", she said.

"Cheating on me already? Gee, you don't waste anytime", he teased.

"Very funny, Mr. Cena", she narrowed her eyes at him.

He grinned. "Well I thought it was hilarious, Mrs. Cena".

She tapped him lightly on the arm, "you would".

"Ow", he frowned and rubbed the spot she just smacked. "So what's in the bag?" he asked as he got into the closet to hunt down some clothes.

"Reggie's video camera", she replied.

"Really?" he stuck his head out of the closet and smiled mischievously at her.

She laughed, "maybe later when we get back".

"That's it! I want a divorce", he came out of the closet in blue jeans and a nice dress shirt. "You're just no fun anymore". He was buttoning up the cuffs on his shirt.

"Really?" and with that, she jumped into his arms, taking him by surprise and knocking him to the ground. They both started laughing. "See, wasn't that fun?"

"Yes. That was fun. Okay, I don't want a divorce anymore", he laughed.

"I didn't think so". She kissed him passionately.


	5. Dinner with a good friend

CHAPTER 5

Reggie was just coming off the elevator to the restaurant of the hotel. She decided to trade her pjs in for khakis and a black sheer lace top with a matching tank top underneath. Inside the restaurant's waiting area was a neat sign that read "We apologize for the inconvenience but due to special event, the dining area and bar is closed". A host came up and greeted her.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but our dining area is closed for right now", he said politely.

"Oh it's okay. I'm with the 'special event', she smiled politely.

"Do you have your pass, Miss?"

"Yes I do it's.." she checked her back pocket, "not there. Fantastic".

"I'm afraid I can't let you in without a pass, Miss".

"Well, um, you don't recognize me at all?" she asked.

"Not really, no", he shook his head.

"Do you watch Monday Night RAW?"

"I used to when Bret Hart was wrestling but ever since the Montreal Screw Job, I tuned out. I'm really sorry". He looked at her apologetically.

"That's okay. I can go back to my room and get my pass", just as she turned around her face met with a very muscular chest. "Oh, I'm sorry".

"It's okay, Genie".

She looked up to see Triple H looking down at her, smiling. A big smiled spread across her face. She turned to the host. "Hey, wait a minute, he can vouch for me".

The host saw Triple H and smiled.

"Mr. Helmsley, good afternoon"

"Hi", Hunter said and returned a half smile to the host.

"Sir, do you know this woman?"

"Of course I do, don't you? That's Mickie James".

"What?! Hunter, so help me…" she glared at him.

"I'm joking" he said as he laughed. He then turned to the host. "She's not Mickie James. But she IS Reggie Love. Pretty mean too when she doesn't get her way". He couldn't help but still smile at her reaction.

"What? I'm not mean", she said then turned to the host, "I'm not mean".

The host just rolled his eyes and smiled as he picked up two menus. "Follow me, please".

"Oh wait, we're not...uh, are we...", Reggie stammered.

"You heard him, Genie, ladies first", said Hunter, gesturing after the host.

"Oh, right. Okay", she followed the host and Hunter followed after her. The host stopped at a table for two with a beautiful view of Niagara Falls.

"This should do nicely", the host said and helped Reggie with her chair as Hunter sat down. The host handed them their menus. "Your server will be with you shortly. Enjoy your meal".

"Thanks", said Hunter and the host took his leave.

"Thanks for vouching for me back there" said Reggie.

"No problem. Truth is, I really didn't want to eat alone", he replied.

"Where's Steph?" asked Reggie.

"Uh", Hunter started as he looked over the menu, "out shopping with Linda or doing something. Or someone. Who knows", he closed his menu. "Who cares?" He looked at her.

"Hunter..."

He held up his hand politely. "Don't say anything, please, Reg. I've already talked to Ivy. Well, sort of about it. It's just been really weird lately. Like for the past month Steph's made a fight out of every little thing".

Reggie kind of shrugged, "maybe she's pregnant".

"Yeah right. She pops birth control like Pez. I think that's obviously the farthest thing from her mind right now", he said, grimmly.

"Maybe you two should try counseling", offered Reggie.

"Shawn suggested that already. Truth is, I think we're too far gone to do that. I have this feeling she's seeing someone else. And where the HELL is our server?" Reggie's eyes grew wide with his reaction. He immediately picked up on it. "I'm sorry, Genie. I didn't mean to snap like that".

"It's okay. Your mind is on other things at the moment".

"Right now, I'm just going to block it out and focus on having a nice dinner with a good friend", he politely smiled at her.

"Thanks, Hunter. That's sweet". She returned the smile.

"It'd be sweeter if that server would show up though". They both chuckled.


	6. Caught! On Tape?

Chapter 6

There weren't that many people at the Falls, which was nice. Ivy and John walked hand in hand over to the railing. "It's such a pretty day today", said Ivy as she took Reggie's video camera out of the bag.

"Not bad at all", replied John. "It's not crowded either which is nice". He sat down on the stone railing. Ivy turned on the camera. "Is that thing on?" asked John.

"Maybe", she said with a sly grin. He just smiled at her. "Come on, you gotta do more that that".

"I'm camera shy, what can I say?"

"Camera shy my ass from what I've seen", Ivy replied.

"Here, let me take it and you can ham it up. You get less face time on camera anyway", he said, taking the video camera from her hands.

"Oh fine", she pouted as they switched spots. She climbed up on the railing.

"Hey, don't fall. I haven't filled out the life insurance forms yet", he laughed. Ivy looked at him and gave him the finger.

"Maybe later, then we'll really get some use out of this thing".

"If you're lucky".

"I'm always lucky. I married you, right?"

"You're definitely lucky that happened".

"Such quick wit".

"That's why you love me".

"That's one of the reasons". John watched her through the video camera for a couple moments as she looked towards the Falls, he was playing with the zoom.

"They're beautifully, aren't they?"

John zoomed in on her chest, "yes, they're very nice. Oh, very nice". He grinned.

"You're not even pointing at the Falls. The Falls are over there", she gestured with her hand and looked down the walk-way. All of the sudden, her eyes grew wide.

"Gimme the camera", she stated.

"What? Someone just go over the Falls?"

"Damn near, just give it to me". She grabbed it from him. "Easy", he said.

"Never mind that, come here and see this", she gestured to the camera. He came up behind her and looked into the viewer. There was Stephanie, looking at the Falls and Randy Orton a foot or so away from her.

"Maybe they're not down here together", said John. Just then Randy came up behind Stephanie, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh they're together all right", said Ivy. "Unbelievable!"

"By the looks of things, they're really together", John said, his eyes on the little screen. "Actually it's kinda hard to tell where she ends and he begins. Ew, gross. Turn it off".

"Good idea", Ivy said and turned off the camera. They had captured the most craziest make out session either one has ever seen.

"Are we that bad?" asked John.

"Not in public at least. That little slut. I can't believe her!" Ivy exclaimed.

"Calm down, maybe she was choking".

"Oh what? And he was doing her a favor by sucking her face off?" Ivy sighed. "We have to get back to the hotel. We have to find Hunter".

"Do you really wanna be the bearer of that bad news?"

"John, he's our friend and he has a right to know. She probably won't tell him. This could be going on for months now and Hunter would have no clue. Let's go. Grab the camera bag". She started walking in the direction of the hotel.

John sighed, grabbed the bag and followed her.

Meanwhile, Stephanie couldn't help but break her and Randy's kiss.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Uh, no. I just thought I saw someone familiar", Steph sighed. "We probably should have waited for night fall to meet up".

"Maybe it's time you should tell Hunter then. No more of this sneaking around. Even though it is fun". He smiled at her.

She couldn't help but smile back. "I should tell Hunter. I just don't know how".

"Oh that's easy. You tell him you're in love with someone else and you want a divorce. It's that simple".

"It's not that simple, Randy. There's a lot at stake here. If I divorce Hunter, he gets half my share of the company!"

"Even with a pre-nup?"

Stephanie lowered her head, "there is no pre-nup".

"Then he's entitled to half of everything you own, not just your half of the company".

"What can I say? I was young and stupid. People do crazy things when they're in love. Like sneak around". She kissed him. "But you're right, regardless of me losing half my claim of the company, I should tell Hunter what's going on. It's only fair, right?"

"Sure it is. And the quicker you do that, the quicker we don't have to sneak around anymore".

"But first, I should talk to Daddy".

"Why Vince?"

"Just in case Hunter decides to make things messy as far as the divorce goes. Daddy's lawyers need a heads up. Besides, he'll be happy as hell anyway".

"I don't see how Vince would be excited if Triple H had a portion of the company but whatever you want".

"Daddy's not going to be too happy about that, I'm sure, but he will be happy about me and you".

He gave her a look, "you really want to let your daddy in on his daughter's infidelity?"

"Randy, believe it or not, Daddy likes you. A lot. He says you have a lot of potential. And your family name has been around for decades, you're practically wrestling royalty".

"Um, I am wrestling royalty".

"And so modest, too", she looked up at him and grinned.

"So you're really going to do this. You're going to divorce Triple H, lose half of everything for me".

"Yes, Randy, because, I…..because I love you. And you're all I've ever wanted".

He picked her up and kissed her, long and passionately. "I think it's time to go". He was carrying her, making his way around the occasional tourist.

She laughed at this. "Where are we going?"

"My rental", he grinned as they headed toward the parking lot.


	7. The beginning of a lil something else?

Chapter 7

Back at the restaurant, Hunter and Reggie were sitting there, laughing.

"I never saw Vince's eyes get that big before", said Hunter, laughing even harder.

"I know! That was the best rib ever", Reggie replied, raising her glass.

"Yeah it was", he raised his glass as well. "Oh man", he took his napkin out and dabbed his eyes. "You know, I haven't laughed this hard in awhile".

"Well, glad I could help", she smiled. "Wait til you get my bill".

"Speaking of that", he looked around. "Shouldn't our server have brought that already?"

"You're probably right, we should get going. Someone might wonder where you are. You know how bad rumors fly around here".

"Like Vince through the women's dressing room door", he replied, and they started laughing again. He sighed, "seriously, guess we should head back".

Just then the server showed up with their check.

"I apologize for the wait, you two seemed like you were having such a great time, and I didn't want to disturb you", said the server.

"Well that was sweet of you thanks".

"Oh you're welcome. All you have to do is sign the bill and we'll bill it to the respective room. I hope everything was to your liking". The server walked away.

Reggie and Hunter looked down at the check and both reached for it at the same time. As their hands touched they both drew back as if shocked by some unseen spark.

"Youch", said Reggie, rubbing her hand.

"Yeah, that's some static electricity there", he said, slightly embarrassed. "Should we try it again? On three, one…two…", Hunter grabbed the check. "Three. You were too slow, Reggie".

"I'll make you a deal, you get the check, I'll get the tip", she said as she dug into her pocket.

"Too slow again", he said as he signed the bill. "We have to work on that", he smiled at her.

"Then I owe you", she said.

"No you don't" he looked at her.

"Okay, I don't owe you". He kept looking at her. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No", he smiled politely, "you look just fine. Come on, I'll walk you to your room". They got up and left.


	8. The Reveal

Chapter 8

The elevator ride from the restaurant back to their floor was a quiet one. Every once and awhile Hunter couldn't help but steal a glance at her. She was pretty. He thought that the first day he saw her when Vince sent him down to FCW for an appearance. But now, she seemed prettier as she stood there, looking up at the lighted number block, watching the floors go by. Finally, the doors open and they stepped into the hallway of their floor. He started to head toward his room.

"Hunter, where are you going?" asked Reggie. "My room is that way", she gestured to the other direction.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking", he said and they headed down the hall to Reggie's door.

"I hope I don't get you in trouble with Stephanie", said Reggie.

"She's out shopping. She'll be gone for awhile". They reached Reggie's door. All of the sudden, Ivy was running toward them, John sprinting behind her to catch up.

"I'm so glad I caught you two. Especially you, Hunter. We have to show you something. Reggie, open your door".

"Um, okay", Reggie opened the door and the four walked inside. Ivy pushed past her and got to the TV.

"Reggie, how do I hook this thing up to the tv?"

"Oh no. The last thing I wanna see is one of you and John's home movies".

"It's got nothing to do with that. Oh never mind". Ivy sighed. "Hunter, I apologize ahead of time for what I'm about to show you".

"What's this about?" Hunter asked.

"Just watch the screen", Ivy hit the play button on the video camera. "So John and I went down to the Falls today and as we were enjoying the scenery, we saw this".

Hunter watched the screen then laughed, "nice boob shot, Mr. Director".

John smiled confidently, "thank you".

"Not that, hold on, lemme fast forward", she hit the button, "okay right there. Look".

Hunter watched the screen again. His face fell. "Turn it off, Ivy. I don't want to break Reggie's camera". He headed for the door.

"Hunter, are you all right?" Reggie asked.

"I'll be fine, I'll call you later, Genie".

"Sure", she replied and he left. "What did you show him?"

"We caught Stephanie with Randy Orton, on tape at the Falls" said John. "I feel so bad for the guy". He shook his head.

"Me too", said Reggie as she looked to the door.


	9. The Confrontation

Chapter 9

Hunter got back to his room and threw himself on the nearby couch. How the HELL could she do this to me? We're married. Doesn't that mean anything to her? Obviously not by the way her and Orton were playing tonsil hockey on that video camera. He sighed heavily and looked out the huge window. Years of marriage, washed away like the water that rushed over Niagara Falls. He bent over, his head in his hands. Just then, Stephanie walked through the door.

"Hey, baby, how was your day?" she asked.

"Oh just fine", he said.

"Are you all right?"

He lifted his head, "I'm fine. Not a good shopping day, I take it. You usually come home loaded down".

"Oh well, um, apparently there's not much shopping to do around here", she said.

"I know where you were, Stephanie".

"What are you talking about?"

"John and Ivy Cena saw you with Randy Orton. You're caught. On tape, no less".

"I can explain".

"What's there to explain? You're cheating on me with Randy Orton. There, I said it for you". He got up from the couch and went into the closet.

"Hunter, I…what are you doing?"

"Getting out of here".

"You can't leave, you have a match tomorrow".

"I'm getting my clothes and getting the hell out of this room and as far away from you as possible".

"I didn't want it to happen this way. I'm going to kill Ivy. She'll never move up in the company if I can help it".

Hunter came out of the closet, his bag packed.

"So help me, Stephanie, if you do any more damage than you already have to her career, I'll…."

"You'll what?"

"This Sunday when I get in the ring with Orton, it will be his last match, I'll make sure of it".

"Don't punish Randy for what I did", she pleaded.

"Then don't punish Ivy for what you did either. You're pissed off that you got caught and like a true McMahon, you're going to take it out on somebody else. I'm done. It's over, Stephanie. As soon as I can get my own room, I'm calling my lawyer and he'll draw up the papers. That's it! Thanks for nothing. It's been real, it's been fun but it hasn't been real fun". He started to walk to the door.

"Hunter, wait", he stopped and turned around in time to see the tears well up in Stephanie's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. We can talk about this".

"You know, if you would have came to me earlier, then yeah, maybe we could've worked through this. But now, since my friends know, and the other people around us will definitely find out, there's no fixing this. You've made the past few months of my life hell, girl. Don't you know that? Fighting over every little thing, telling me you have to stay late at a taping for a last minute meeting. Let's not forget the shopping trip you just lied to me about. How long have you been doing this behind my back?"

"It's only been a few months, and I'm sorry, okay! It's kind of hard to come home to a man who's just so obsessed with his career more than he is his own wife!" She cried.

"Oh please. Save the tears for the camera, Steph. Really. You're not pretty when you cry anyway" and with that he left, slamming the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hours later Hunter had secured himself his own room. But rather sit up there by himself, he was sitting at the bar in the hotel, a shot of some dark liquid in front of him.

"I can't believe it's come down to this", he said to himself as he took another sip. Just then his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked down at the screen. "Thank God", he said as he answered. "Hey. Well, I'm in the hotel bar right now". He paused, "already? Wow, that was quick. But I guess that's why I pay you what I pay you, right?" He chuckled. "You can't overnight them to the hotel? Yeah, I guess that'll work". He finished off his shot and set the glass back down. "Sure. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Abe. Thanks. Bye". He hung up and put his cell phone back in his pocket. He then motioned the bartender over.

"You need another shot?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah and make it a double", Hunter replied. The bartender nodded and walked away to grab the whiskey bottle.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley sat on the bed in her room, staring at the hotel phone. She sighed heavily then picked up the receiver and dialed a room. She waited patiently for the other party to pick up. "Hi, Daddy. Um, we need to talk….."

Vince McMahon's face was beat red as he exclaimed, "WHAT?!" into the phone. "Are you OUT of your MIND?! Young lady, you have done some very stupid things but this one tops them all!!"

"I know, Daddy. But I couldn't help myself. I love him, Daddy".

"You love him enough to throw away half of what you own in MY company?! I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd honestly love to see you with anyone else than Triple H but what you did has so many repercussions. I just…", Vince sighed, "I just don't get it, but whatever my little girl wants, she gets. I'll call Legal and see what this is all going to cost me".

"You mean us", Stephanie corrected him.

"Whatever", Vince said, flatly. "Could you and Randy try to stay away from one another until you sign your divorce papers at least?"

"We can try but I can't guarantee anything".

"Let me be a bit more clear, DO NOT make a public display out of anything until the papers are signed, got it?"

"Yes, Daddy".

"Okay, try to sleep well tonight, sweetheart".

"I will, Daddy. I love you".

"I love you too, honey. Good bye". Vince hung up the phone and sighed heavily.

"I feel so bad for Hunter", said Reggie as she sat on her bed with Ivy.

"I feel bad too", said Ivy. "So what was Hunter doing outside your door when we came back?"

"Oh we accidentally met upstairs at the restaurant and had an early dinner together", said Reggie, nonchalantly.

"Accidentally?" asked John.

"I forgot my stupid pass and he helped me get into the restaurant".

"Oh really?" Ivy smiled.

"Stop smiling. We had dinner together. The first half he griped about Stephanie".

"And the second half?" asked Ivy.

"We actually had a nice talk. It was fun".

"It was fun", Ivy repeated then turned to John. "Aw, honey, they had their first date".

"It wasn't a date", Reggie said.

"Speaking of 'date', I think we should go have one of our own, Babe. I'm starving", said John as he got up from his chair.

"Gimme a minute, this is getting good", Ivy said.

"There's nothing to get good. Hunter and I are friends".

"We'll see", Ivy grinned.

"Oh get out. Go have dinner before poor John here wastes away to nothing. Come on", Reggie pulled Ivy off the bed. "Out of my hair. Both of you". She started nicely shoving them towards the door.

"Well keep me posted if there are any changes in your so called friendship".

"Knock it off, Ivy", Reggie sighed. "Go". She opened the door.

"I'll call you later", said Ivy.

"Yeah yeah", said Reggie. "Bye".

"See ya, Reg", said John and him and Ivy left. Reggie shut the door behind them. "Peace and quiet at last". Just then, her room phone rang. She walked over to the nightstand and answered it. "Hello?"

On the other end we could faintly hear Ivy singing and laughing, "Hunter and Reggie sittin' in a tree…"

"Oh bite me, Ivy", she slammed down the phone.


	11. The Bar

Chapter 11

Hunter was still in the bar, double shot in front of him. He was staring at the mirror behind the bar when Dave Batista strolled up and smiled at him.

"Drinking alone again, huh? Not a good sign, my man", said Dave as he sat down next to him. "Where's Steph?"

"With Randy Orton", Hunter replied. "Oops, nobody's supposed to know about that yet. Oh well". Hunter took a healthy swig of his drink as the bartender came over to take Batista's order.

"I'll have a beer and I guess get my friend another shot", he said.

"Thanks", said Hunter as the bartender walked away. "She's been cheating on me, Dave".

"What?" the bartender came back with his beer and Hunter's shot. Dave picked up his beer.

"Stephanie has been cheating on me with Randy Orton", Hunter said matter of factly as Dave took a sip of his beer and choked on it. "Damn, is it that hard to swallow?"

Dave coughed and cleared his throat. "I forgot what Canadian beer tasted like". He took another sip. "I guess I should've come to you months ago about this…"

Hunter cut him off, "you _knew_?" He glared at The Animal.

"Wait a minute, hold up. I didn't know anything. But I saw something that was weird. About a month ago, I think we were in Phoenix, I saw those two together and something didn't look right. I came across them in the parking lot and it felt like I interrupted something. They were standing real close together".

"That's enough, I don't need to hear anymore".

"How'd you find out?" asked Dave.

"Ivy and John Cena told me. They were down at the Falls sightseeing with a video camera and caught Steph and Randy on tape".

"Wow, it's Cheaters: WWE edition", Dave chuckled. Hunter shot him a look. "Sorry, man. So what are you going to do?"

"Get divorced. I'm done with her. She's obviously done with me".

"Think this is going to affect your match any tomorrow night?"

"Are you kidding me?" Hunter finished his drink and started working on the one Dave ordered him. "Unfortunately, I promised Stephanie I wouldn't send him to the hospital".

"You're a better man than I am, Charlie Brown". Batista finished his beer and motioned to the bartender to bring him another. "I would've put him in the hospital right after I found out".

"And what good would that do me? None at all. He can have her. She's his problem now, not mine anymore". He finished his shot.

"Geez, you want another one?"

"Absolutely".

Dave called to the bartender, "get him another double too". The bartender nodded. "It's gonna be along night".


	12. The Next Day

Chapter 12

Reggie was in a nice, content sleep. A small smile on her face. The clock radio next her to was playing softly. And then the knocking started. At first it was soft and then it started getting louder. She frowned in her sleep. And then the knocking persisted. She grabbed a near by pillow and put it over her head but it just couldn't muffle the loud sounds coming from outside her door. She got out of bed and ripped open the door.

"What?!" she exploded.

Ivy was standing there in a black jogging outfit, a smile on her face. "Good morning, Sunshine".

"Screw you. Why am I even talking to you? You suck".

Ivy laughed and grinned, "on occasion. Get dressed. It's that time".

"What? Are you kidding?"

"Yup. Come on, go get dressed. There's much to discuss".

Reggie just groaned and shut the door in her face. A couple minutes later, she came back out in her own jogging outfit, her hair up in a high pony tail. She yawned, "do you realize it isn't even light out yet?"

"I know, which means we shouldn't be bothered. Come on". She led Reggie toward the elevators.

Outside the hotel, Reggie and Ivy were met by a cool, early morning breeze. They started stretching their legs a bit.

"So, John and I had a good dinner last night".

Reggie yawned, "that's nice".

"Hunter and Dave were at the bar".

"And?"

"They were drunk as hell. It made for an interesting evening".

"Uh huh". Reggie sat down on the pavement and stretched her legs out in a v-shape.

"You were all Hunter could talk about, just so you know".

Reggie's head snapped up. "What?"

"Apparently he must like you".

Reggie stood up. "Let's just get this run over with". They started jogging toward the Falls. "Why would he be talking about me?"

"I overheard him telling Dave about your dinner. How you're a good listener and he just can't understand why a good looking thing like you hasn't been snapped up yet by the many available men around you".

"Oh please. He's getting a divorce, he's out of the question and far from the equation".

"Oh come on. I remember when we were in FCW, that weekend Vince sent him down to talent scout. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you!"

"That's because I've got mad ring skills".

"If you had mad ring skills, you wouldn't be jobbing like me. Let's defect to TNA".

Reggie laughed, "think we could fit in with The Beautiful People?"

"We _are_ The Beautiful People. Get it right". They both laughed as they continued their jog.

"Don't get me wrong, Hunter's a great guy and has been nothing but nice to me since I've been with the company. But…"

"But nothing".

"_But_ he's got a lot of things to work out right now. How bad would it look if he got a divorce and immediately hooked up with someone else?"

"Ha! How bad does it look that his wife _already_ hooked up with someone else and the divorce papers aren't even drawn up yet?"

They stopped near one of the railings.

"Think about it", said Ivy. "Maybe it'd bump you up on the card a little bit".

"Hunter has nothing to do with that. That's all Princess. If I did get together with him, that'd probably be a career killer for me and I'd have no choice but to go to TNA or back to the Indies".

"I think you could handle a Japanese Death Match pretty well".

Reggie gave Ivy a look. "You're nuts. Come on, break's over". They continued their run.

Back at the hotel, Stephanie came out of the bathroom fresh from the shower in a robe. She walked over to the bed. There, Randy Orton lay sprawled out. The sheets twisted around his body, just barely covering up strategic places. She smiled and sat on the bed next to his sleeping form. She kissed his cheek. He stirred.

"Good morning", Stephanie smiled at him.

He sighed, "good morning". He smiled back. "What time is it?"

"It's early. Almost seven. You need to get up and get going".

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. My father wants us to keep this all hush hush until Hunter and I sign the divorce papers".

"Well that's going to be hard to do. Someone's bound to see me sneaking out of the room you used to share with your husband".

"Randy, cut it out. This is serious, you know". She pouted,

"I know, I know. I apologize". He sat up. "Oh stop pouting". He brushed a strand of wet hair from her face and went to kiss her but Steph hesitated.

"What? Morning breath doesn't turn you on?" he grinned. She shook her head. "How about this then?" He got up from the bed and started to walk naked toward the bathroom.

"That works. Hurry back" and she smacked his muscular backside as he passed her. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Randy inquired.

"Shhh!" Stephanie said as she sprang up and gently shoved him into the bathroom and shut the door. The knocking persisted. "Hold on, please", she called out. She went to the door and looked through the peephole. Oh great she thought. She opened it to reveal her father, Vince and her brother Shane standing there.

"Hi, _Daddy_", she said, trying to give Randy a heads up as to not come out of the bathroom.

"Oh good, you're almost dressed. When you're ready, come up to breakfast with your brother and I. We need to make some last minute changes to tonight's pay per view _and_ go over some legalities".

"Right, of course. I'll be there in about 15 minutes, is that okay?"

"Sure".

"You're in trouble", Shane sang to his little sister.

"Shut up, Shane", and with that, she shut the door. She put one ear to it to see if she could hear them walk away.

"Is it safe?" Randy asked, still in the bathroom.

"Yeah". Randy came out, Stephanie threw him his pair of boxers.

He caught them, "throwing me out already? I thought we were going to…"

"No time for that. I have to meet Daddy and Shane upstairs in fifteen minutes. We'll have to get together later. Or better yet, after the pay per view".

He grabbed her gently and held her close. "You're going to make me wait aren't you?" He started kissing her ear.

"You know, the only person who's making this hard is _you_", she said, breathlessly.

"I doubt that", he kissed her.

Triple H was having the best dream. He was cuddled up to a hot looking brunette. Although he couldn't see her face for some reason. She rolled over to face him. "Good morning" he heard her say. "Good morning" he said then opened his eyes and immediately jumped out of bed at the same time Dave Batista did! "WHAT THE HELL?!" they screamed in unison.

"Okay wait, nothing happened right? We're still wearing the same clothes we were last night", said Dave.

"That's a good thing", said Hunter. Then he put a hand to his forehead. "Oh man, my head is killing me".

Batista winced, "that makes two of us". He started laughing, "that was pretty funny though".

"No offense but you're the last person I wanna wake up to, Dave".

"Oh I know I am. I'm not Reggie".

"What?"

"You talk in your sleep, buddy. Just so you know".

"Great". He went to his bag and grabbed a bottle of Advil.

"From the sounds of things, it must have been great".

He just groaned, took a couple Advil and tossed the bottle at Dave.

"Thanks", he took a couple for himself. "You wanna go up and get breakfast? I mean, after all, we slept together, you at least owe me breakfast". He grinned.

"Shut up. I think I'm gonna take a shower and forget that last night ever happened".

"All right then, I'll leave you alone".

"Oh and whatever I said or whatever I did last night doesn't leave this room".

"No shit. You know how rumors get started around here. I'll see you at the arena".

"See ya, Dave". And with that, The Animal left. Hunter was gathering some clothes from his bag when there was a knock at his door. He opened it, "forget something?" It was Ivy.

"Yeah you. Come on, let's go have breakfast".

"You're the second person to ask me that today".

"I know but", she looked down the hall and caught a glimpse of Batista walking away, "I'm much cuter than the Animal anyway. So come on. Let's go".

"Why the rush?"

"Because John and Reggie are already up there. They're waiting on us".

"What? Did Reggie forget her pass again?" He kind of grinned.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. All right can I at least have 5 minutes to freshen up?"

"It's breakfast not a date. Oh fine. But hurry up". She stepped inside and shut the door. "And change your shirt while you're at it".

"Yes, Boss", he said. "You know you're bossier than my soon to be ex wife". He headed for the bathroom. "How the hell does John put up with you?"

"Easy, he loves me", she grinned.

"I don't see how", Hunter replied from inside the bathroom.

Ivy hit the door with her hand, "less talk, more dressing".

"Yes ma'am!" replied Hunter.


	13. A Beautiful Breakfast

Chapter 13

Vince and Shane were sitting at a table away from everyone else as they waited on Stephanie. Vince was looking at the menu. He closed it and set it aside.

"Guess I'll go for the buffet. Makes it a lot easier. We have a ton of work ahead of us today", he said.

"No thanks to Stephanie", Shane replied and set aside his own menu. "You're taking this pretty well, though, Dad. I'm really surprised. If I did what she did, I'd be disowned".

"You wouldn't be disowned, Shane. Legal will straighten this out".

"You don't think that Triple H won't want his part of her claim to the company?"

"I've seen a change in Hunter in the past couple of months. He's a broken man. He won't want anything to do with her part of the company. I believe he wants to wash his hands of this whole situation".

"He's ruthless, Dad. We both know this. He's not going to let go of that".

"We'll see, won't we?"

"Maybe we could turn this into an angle", Shane said and chuckled.

Vince shrugged, "you never know. Now where is your sister?" He looked toward the elevators but no sign of Stephanie yet. He sighed.

"She probably got sidetracked with Orton".

Vince gave him a warning look, "you're not funny".

At a table on the other end of the room, Reggie and John were having a sugar packet fight.

"All right, truce" she said as she picked up a packet from the floor.

"For now", said John. "How was your run this morning?"

"Just wonderful. I love getting up at the butt crack of dawn. It's my favorite time of the day".

"The dark circles under your eyes say otherwise", he laughed. Reggie tossed a sugar packet his way. "You said truce!"

"You deserved that".

John just grinned. "There's my wife. And, look, she brought you a present". Reggie turned around to see Hunter and Ivy headed their way.

"Oh nice. The soon to be ex father and brother in law are in the corner at the opposite end of the room. This should make for an interesting breakfast".

"Jerry, Jerry, Jerry", John started chanting. Reggie kicked him under the table just as Ivy and Hunter showed up.

"Damn!" John rubbed his leg, "me thinks the lady doth protest too much. And kicks like a mule!"

"Are you all right, honey?" Ivy asked John as she sat down next to him.

"Just fine", he was still rubbing his leg as he scowled at Reggie who just kind of looked away innocently as Hunter sat down next to her.

"A little bird told me you had a wild night last night, Hunter", Reggie said.

"Yeah the little bird was right. In fact she's still pecking at me", he looked at Ivy.

"A good greasy breakfast is great for a hangover", Ivy said nonchalantly.

"Hopefully it'll be gone by tonight". Hunter looked around and spotted Stephanie walking up to her father's table. "I think my headache just got worse". Stephanie glanced over at Hunter and gave him a weak smile. He just turned his attention back to his table. Stephanie sat down next to Shane.

"So my husband is sitting with the Cenas and Reggie Love. Nice", she said.

"You mean, your soon to be ex husband", Shane corrected her.

"Dad, what is Shane doing here anyway?"

"Don't start, both of you. We've got a lot to cover this morning".

Stephanie's text message alert went off on her phone. She checked it, smiled and started to return the little love note.

"Stephanie, you can do that later. I need you to focus right now".

She rolled her eyes and put her phone away. "I can't focus on an empty stomach. I'm heading to the breakfast buffet. Follow me and we can talk". She got up and left the table.

"Well she's not heading for the buffet", Shane said, watching her.

"What?" Vince followed Shane's eye line. Stephanie was making her way to where Hunter was. Vince sighed heavily, "she's as stubborn as her mother".

"Hey, guys", Stephanie said to the four. "How's everything going?" She smiled sweetly.

"Just fine, Stephanie", said Ivy.

"You know, I'm so glad I saw you. Especially you two ladies. Expect a big push tonight at the pay per view. It's about time you two get what's coming to you. You've been working so hard the past couple of months".

"Well we appreciate the recognition", said Reggie.

"Don't mention it, just be at the arena an hour before you need to be and I'll give you the details then. I'll see you two later". She walked away to the buffet.

Reggie and Ivy looked at each other.

"Well that was unexpected", said Ivy.

"Too unexpected", Hunter got up and followed Stephanie.

Stephanie was loading her plate with some fruit when Hunter got to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting some breakfast", she said and moved down the line.

"You know what I mean, Steph".

"You know, you and Reggie look really cute together. You might have something there. Maybe we could work out a storyline for you too. I've always wondered what to do with her. Now I know".

"Drop the innocent act, _please_".

"Hunter, look, I'm doing my job as the head of the creative department. I'm not trying to screw anyone over".

"It's a little too late for that, isn't it? Besides, Reggie and I are just friends. Which is way more than I can say for you and Orton". He walked away and headed back to where John, Ivy and Reggie were.

"Sorry, guys, I've gotta go", he told them.

"Well, before you do, the server brought this by for you", Reggie handed him some folded papers. He opened them and read them over.

"This is great", he said.

"What is it?" asked Ivy.

"Divorce papers", he tapped them on his hand. "Abe faxed them over. This is perfect". He grinned. "I'm not leaving yet. I'll be right back and then we're gonna sit down and enjoy breakfast". He walked away, heading for Vince's table where Stephanie just sat down.

"You know maybe we should all get under the table and take cover", said John.

"Wait, I want to see what happens", said Ivy with a smile on her face.

"I don't know what game you two are playing, Stephanie, but I don't want it played here. There's too many people around", Vince warned.

"There's no game, Daddy", said Stephanie as Hunter approached them.

He smiled, "hey guys, how's everything going? These are for you, Steph". He tossed the papers next to her.

"What's this?" she asked as she picked them up.

"Read them and find out", said Hunter.

She opened them and scanned them. "They're divorce papers".

He grinned, "that's right. Everything's pretty cut and dry".

"Let me see those", Vince said as he took his glasses out of his pocket.

"Wow", Stephanie said and handed them to Vince. "I'm impressed, Hunter, that was fast".

"Well, I'm sure you and Randy want to get on with your lives as soon as possible, right?"

"Are you sure this is what you want, Hunter?" asked Vince.

"Absolutely. It's all there in black and white".

"What do you think, Stephanie? Should I have Legal look at them?"

"Like Hunter said, Daddy, it's all there in black and white. Abe covered everything".

"Just so the both of you know, once these are signed, that's it", said Vince.

"Just give me your pen, Daddy", she held out her hand to Vince. He handed his pen over to his daughter. She signed the papers.

"That was easy", she said.

"What? Were you really expecting me to put up a fight, Princess? Whatever you want you always get, right? So I figured I did you a favor and you did me a favor by signing the papers without a temper tantrum and now I'm a free man and you get to keep your precious portion of Daddy's company. Guess I'll see you later at the arena". He picked up the papers and left them. All three McMahons were looking at each other confused.

"I thought for sure he'd want half of everything", said Stephanie, dumbfounded.

"Was there any fine print on those papers?" asked Shane.

"No", said Stephanie, simply.

"Well, that cuts our day just about in half really. We still need to rework the pay per view a little bit", said Vince.

"Sure. Right", Stephanie agreed. She kind of shook her head to clear it. "Let's get right to that".


End file.
